Muttertag
by Suika Severin
Summary: Snape hat seit neuerstem schuppigen Nachwuchs und einer seiner Kollegen hat die Fähigkeit diesem Flausen beizubringen. Alles Liebe zum Muttertag an alle Fanfictionfans!


Hinweis des Autors: Diese kleine Geschichte widme ich meiner Mutter. Alles liebe zum Muttertag! Vielen Dank für alles was du für mich getan hast. Ich hoffe das du und alle anderen Leser Freude hieran haben werden.

Disclaimer/Rechteabtretung: Keiner der Charaktere aus den Harry Potter Büchern gehört mir. Ich spiele nur etwas mit ihnen.

Muttertag

Professor Potter scheuchte seine Mischung aus Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws aus dem Klassenzimmer. Die Fünftklässler verabschiedeten sich lachend von ihrem Lehrer und stürmten ins Wochenende. Und da der Professor das dringende Bedürfnis hatte es ihnen gleichzutun verkniff er sich der Rüffel bezüglich Laufens auf dem Gang. Er reinigte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes das Klassenzimmer, packte die zu korrigierenden Hausaufgaben in seine Arbeitstasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Er würde noch etwas Schreibarbeit erledigen damit er sein Wochenende genießen konnte.

Als Harry Potter jedoch an dem offen stehenden Büro eines Kollegen vorbeikam wurden seine Pläne über den Haufen geworfen. Er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtet fasziniert das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot.

Professor Severus Snape, stellvertretender Schulleiter, saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden seines Büros mit einem Korb vor sich und einem Schreibblock auf seinem linken Knie. An sich war das schon ein Bild das zumindest als "ungewöhnlich" eingestuft werden konnte. Doch wie Harry bei einem genaueren Blick in den Korb feststellen konnte hatte die Szene das Potential die Stufe "Erpressungsmaterial" zu erreichen.

In eben diesem Korb lagen zwei junge Schlangen die interessiert den Tränkemeister beobachteten. Sie waren nur etwa zehn Zentimeter lang, mit blaugrünen Schuppen. Was jedoch das Erpressungsmaterial liefern konnte waren nicht die Tiere an sich. Neeeein... Es war die Tatsache das der Schwarzhaarige gerade eine Abfolge von Zischlauten von sich gab die er vom Block auf seinem Bein abzulesen schien. Die zwei kleinen Schlangen schauten erst einander und dann den Menschen vor sich verwirrt an.

Harry hingegen konnte sich sein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Severus, hat es einen tieferen Sinn warum du den Beiden gerade gesagt hast sie hätten schöne Flügel?" gluckste er. Der Tränkemeister zuckte kurz zusammen und warf dem Eindringling dann einen bösen Blick der Stufe "Mittel" zu. Scheinbar war er so vertieft gewesen das er sein Publikum tatsächlich nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Nicht jeder von uns ist mit der natürlichen Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen gesegnet, Potter. Das bedeutet nicht, dass höhere Individuen nicht trotzdem danach streben können diese zu erlernen." "Ich nehme an das ich nicht mit "höherem Individuum" gemeint bin?" witzelte Harry. Nach 4 Jahren als Kollegen und 8 Jahren als Schüler nahm er Severus seine Art nicht mehr krumm. Auch dessen strickte Weigerung Harry zu duzen ignorierte er gekonnt. Stattdessen betrat er, sich völlig Zuhause fühlend das Büro seines Kollegen und setzte sich links neben ihn. Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte er sich den Schreibblock geschnappt bevor der Mann diesen in Sicherheit bringen konnte.

Interessiert überflog er die Notizen.

Wie es schien meinte Severus es tatsächlich ernst damit dass er Parsel lernen wollte. Auf zwei in der gestochenen kleinen Schrift des Mannes verfassten Seiten waren zahllose Worte mit vermeintlichen Übersetzungen geschrieben. Teils waren die die Übersetzungen sogar richtig. Harry war verblüfft und zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt.

"Wie hast du das denn herausgefunden? Das meiste stimmt zwar nicht... deine Übersetzung für "Bitte mach das Licht aus" fordert eine Schlange im Übrigen heraus deine Socken zu fressen... aber ein paar Übersetzungen sind erstaunlich nah dran." lobte Harry, sich mühsam das Lachen verkneifend. Severus eroberte sein Notizbuch zurück und legte es außer Reichweite seines Kollegen. "Beobachtung, Potter. Ich habe diese Beiden hier..." er nickte in Richtung der beiden Schlangenbabys "vor ein paar Tagen in einem zerstörten Nest von Tasado-Nattern gefunden." Er warf Harry einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Harry erkannte das er gerade getestet wurde und lächelte. "Tasado-Nattern sind eine halbmagische Schlangengattung die unter Liebhabern als beliebtes Haustier gelten. Sie sind überraschend intelligent und treu. Man vermutet sogar das sie uns Menschen verstehen und deshalb Bindungen zu wohlgesonnenen Exemplaren unserer Art eingehen." sagte er geduldig. Sein Kollege nickte zufrieden. "Wie gesagt. Die meisten Eier sind von irgendeinem Tier zerstört worden. Nur diese Beiden haben überlebt. Sie waren damit perfekt für mein... Experiment."

Der Anschein des rein wissenschaftlichen Interesses wurde aber davon zerstört das Severus geistesabwesend wärend seiner Erklärung angefangen hatte mit einem Finger das Köpfchen einer der beiden Schlangen zu streicheln. Diese genoss die Zuneigung sichtlich und schmiegte sich an dessen Hand. Harry der die Zischlaute der Kleinen verstand musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Snape schien sich gar nicht bewusst zu sein was er sich eingebrockt hatte als er die beiden gerettet und ausgebrütet hatte.

"Wenn sie schon mal da sind Potter könnten sie die Beiden bitte fragen was sie fressen wollen? Mir scheint, dass sie Insekten bevorzugen. Aber ich will nichts falsch machen." bat der Ältere. Harry nickte und übersetzte die Frage an die beiden Schlangen. Diese waren sichtbar erfreut einen Dolmetscher zu haben. "Hüpffffffffffffffer bitte." "Und Fisssssssssssssssssssss" zischelten sie Harry erfreut zu. Dieser gab die Essenswünsche weiter. Severus nickte und stand auf um das gewünschte aus seiner Vorratskammer zu holen während Harry sich weiter mit den Minis unterhielt. Immer wenn er jedoch deren Bezeichnung für ihren Retter hörte musste er sich zusammenreißen. Oh wenn Severus nur wüsste...

Snape kam mit zwei kleinen Schalen und einer Pinzette zurück. In der einen waren unter einem Zauber gefangen einige Heuschrecken in der anderen schwammen Kaulquappen. Wie es schien hatte er nicht nur Zaubertrankzutaten in seinem Lager. Belustigt beobachtete Harry wie der Mann die Kleinen fütterte.

"Ich glaube ich kann dir helfen. In der Kammer des Schreckens gab es eine kleine Bibliothek. Ich habe letztes Jahr die Bücher geborgen und angefangen diese zu übersetzen. Und in einem davon ist das Rezept für einen Trank der dir die Fähigkeit verleiht Parsel zu sprechen. Salazar Slytherin hat ihn entwickelt damit seine Frau ebenfalls mit seinen Haustieren reden konnte."

_'Merke: Um die Aufmerksamkeit eines stolzen Slytherin zu erregen einfach eine Möglichkeit anbieten mit Schlangen zu sprechen.' _

Der Tränkemeister war mitten in der Fütterung erstarrt. Eine Heuschrecke über einer hungrigen Babyschlange zappeln lassend, die aber leider nicht so weit hochkam. Die gezischten Rufe: "Mama gib! Mama gib!" trieben Harry die Lachtränen in die Augen.

"Was muss ich tun damit sie mir eine Kopie dieser Bücher überlassen? Nennen sie mir ihren Preis." sagte der Mann eindringlich. Harry lachte leise. "Als erstes solltest du die Heuschrecke tiefer halten bevor dir die Kleine das Hosenbein hochkriecht." Nach einem schnellen Blick zu den Schlangen wanderte die Heuschrecke in einen hungrigen Magen. "Du bist die Bessssssssssssssste, Mama!"

_'Tieef atmen, Harry. Du kannst deren Anrede für Severus ignorieren...' _dachte Harry bei sich. Laut sagte er: "Ich bringe dir heute Abend die Unterlagen zum Abendessen mit. Wenn du willst kann ich während du brauchst auch Schlangensitten. Ich finde diese Beiden einfach... " -ein Husten- "drollig."

Snape schien geistig schon halb in seinem Labor zu sein, denn ihm fiel das auffällige Verhalten seines Kollegen nicht auf. Auch das dieser sich jetzt recht schnell verabschiedete machte ihn nicht misstrauisch. Er fütterte die beiden Schlangen bis diese sich zum Verdauen zusammen rollten und räumte dann seine Notizen und das restliche Futter weg. Er würde ebenfalls ein Nickerchen machen. Denn sobald Potter seine Übersetzung rausrückte würde er das Brauen beginnen. Egal wie lange er dafür im Labor stehen würde...

Harry war guter Dinge als er einige Stunden später am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle Platz nahm. In seiner Hand hielt er das von seinem Kollegen begehrte Buch welches er auf dessen Stuhl neben sich ablegte. Er griff gerade in ein Gespräch mit der Rektorin vertieft nach seinem Glas als der Tränkemeister die Halle betrat. Auf dessen rechtem Arm ein Korb, in der anderen Hand eine neongrüne... Wickeltasche.

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Wein.

Unter den verwunderten Blicken der Lehrerschaft und einiger Schüler drückte Severus seinem jüngeren Kollegen beides in den Arm. "Sie hatten angeboten zu babysitten, Potter. Alles was sie brauchen ist in der Tasche. Sollte es Probleme geben kontaktieren sie mich über meinen Kamin." Damit nahm er ohne sich zum Essen gesetzt zu haben das Buch von seinem Stuhl und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Harry blickte etwas verdutzt in den Korb auf seinem Arm. 4 Kleine schwarze Augen sahen ihn fragend an. "Wo isssssst Mama hin?" _'Atme, Harry, atme...'_

Harry hatte letztlich seine "Pflegekinder" neben sich auf den leeren Stuhl gestellt und sich seinen Essen zugewandt. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis seine Kollegen ihre Neugierde nicht mehr unterdrücken würden.

Dann kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Mit einem bösen Grinsen wandte er sich der Rektorin neben sich zu. "Minerva, was hältst du davon wenn du, ich und Severus... Kinder uns nach dem Essen in deinem Büro treffen? Ich finde jede Schlange die etwas auf sich hält sollte die Schlachtrufe des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams singen können." Erst blickte die Frau ihn an, dann in den Korb neben ihn. Einige Sekunden später breitete sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein beunruhigendes Lächeln aus. "Das ist wohl wahr Harry. Und nebenbei können sie mir die mit Sicherheit faszinierende Geschichte hinter diesen beiden Kleinen erzählen." Der Verteidigungslehrer nickte begeistert.

Oh wenn Severus wüsste...

Es war Sonntagmittag als Severus Snape zufrieden den gelungenen Trank in Händen hielt. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten diesen zu testen.

Doch zuvor musste er erst einmal duschen und etwas essen. Er würde Potter danach bitten seine Schützlinge in seine privaten Gemächer zu bringen. Hatte er nicht noch eine Flasche des unverschämt teuren Weins in seiner Küche? Ein kleines Dankeschön war das minderste was er für Potter tun konnte. Hoffentlich hatten seine beiden Schützlinge dem jungen Mann keine Probleme bereitet.

Harry war zur selben Zeit gerade damit beschäftigt sicherzugehen das seine Pflegekinder das Gelernte der letzten 2 Tage behalten hatten. Die beiden zischelten stolz vor sich hin und er lobte sie überschwänglich. Wie es schien war diese Schlangenart tatsächlich sehr intelligent und sowohl er als auch Minerva hatte alles getan um die beiden zu... fördern.

Nachdem er der Frau erzählt hatte wie er zu den beiden Schlangenbabys gekommen war hatte sie diese schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Und umgekehrt. 'Tante Mimmi' und 'Onkel Harry' waren auf der Beliebtheitsskala direkt hinter 'Mama'. Auch wenn 'Mama' Onkel und Tante wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen würde wenn er herausfand das sie seinen schuppigen Kindern neben der Gryffindorkampfhymne auch noch unzählige Kinderreime und Schlangenwitze (ein weiteres Buch von Salazar Slytherin) beigebracht hatten.

Harry musste bei der Erinnerung an die singenden Schlängelchen die rhythmisch mit ihrer Schwanzspitze klopften wieder kichern. Armer Severus...

Die Gemächer des Tränkemeisters wären ein Schock für jeden Schüler gewesen. Hell, freundlich, in warmen Farben gehalten. Keine Folterinstrumente oder Ketten an den Wänden. Für Harry waren sie nichts Besonderes mehr. In den 5 Jahren seit dem Ende des Krieges hatte er hier viele Abende verbracht. Zuerst um dem sich von Naginis Biss erholenden Mann unter die Arme zu greifen. Später dann um in Ruhe lernen zu können. Etwas was in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum als "Held der Zaubererwelt" unmöglich war. Dank Severus Nachhilfestunden hatte Harry sein achtes Jahr erfolgreich beendet und war einer der Jahrgangsbesten gewesen. In den 4 Jahren als VgddK-Lehrer hatte sich das Bild dann geändert. Die ersten Wochen war Severus, neben Minerva seine erste Anlaufstelle bei Fragen zum Lehrerdasein gewesen. Und seine unbestritten erste Wahl wenn es darum ging sich über "die unreifen Rotzlöffel die doch sicher nur auf dieser Welt sind um ihm, Harry, graue Haare zu bereiten" zu beschweren.

Letzterer Ausbruch fand etwa einen Monat nachdem er angefangen hatte zu unterrichten statt und hatte seinen Kollegen ein seltenes Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert. Dieser hatte ihm auf die Schulter geklopft, ihm ein Glas Feuerwasser in die Hand gedrückt und ein "Willkommen im Club" zugeflüstert.

Man könnte also durchaus sagen dass die beiden Männer Freunde waren, trotz der Weigerung Severus' Harry zu duzen.

Das konnte sich aber heute noch ändern.

"Severus. Ich bin da und hab deine Schwänzchen mit dabei." Rief Harry und stellte den Korb mit besagten 'Schwänzchen' auf den Kaffeetisch. "Ich hoffe du hast den Trank nicht schon genommen. Poppy zieht dir die Ohren lang wenn du einen unbekannten Trank ohne Beaufsichtigung an dir selbst testest." fügte er hinzu während er auf dem Sofa platznahm.

Ein Schnauben kam aus dem Nachbarraum und kurz darauf kam Severus mit einem Teetablet in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich bin nicht lebensmüde genug um mich mit Poppy anzulegen. Aber es ist gut das sie da sind. Ich möchte wissen ob der Trank funktioniert." Der Tränkemeister setzte sich gegenüber seines Kollegen auf einen Sessel und holte die Phiole hervor. "Zum Wohl." Damit öffnete er den Verschluss und trank den gesamten Inhalt. Nach einem Schaudern sah er erwartungvoll zu Harry. Dieser grinste und zischte dann in Parsel: "Zzzzotige Zzzzungen zzzzischeln sssschlüpfffrige Witzzzze." Der Tränkemeister schnaubte erst aufgrund des dummen Satzes bevor ihm klar wurde das er das Gesagte verstanden hatte. "Essss funktioniert." zischte er grinsend zurück.

Und nicht nur Harry hatte ihn gehört. Aus dem Korb kamen nun freudige Rufe. Der Tränkemeister nahm die Schlangenkinder auf die Hand und bemerkte gar nicht wie Harry sich sicherheitshalber zur Tür schlich.

Aufgeregt fing eine der beiden Schlangen an zu reden. "Mama! Mama! Onkel Harry und Tante Mimmi haben unssssssss so viel beigebracht! Hör zzzzzuuuuuuuu..." und schon fingen die Kleinen an zu singen. Severus schien einen Moment zu brauchen bevor er begriff wen sie mit Mama meinte. Seine Augen weiteten sich schockiert als die kleinen Schlangen unbedarft "mussssss Gryfffffffindor sssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiegen!" schmetterten. Ihm wurde klar welch gewaltigen Fehler er begangen hatte dem "Retter der Zaubererwelt" zu trauen.

Dieser stand nun fluchtbereit in der Tür und grinste ihn an. "Frohen Muttertag, Severus." sagte er und machte sich davon bevor ihn der Mann verhexen konnte.

Das Leben war schön.

Ende


End file.
